The Coming of Dark Ash
by Mors de Silva Caelum
Summary: What would happen if the Ash Ketchum wasn't accually Ash Ketchum? What if the real Ash was actually living a completely different dimension under the name of Ali Fujisaki? What if the real Ash Ketchum was actually dead. Suck at sum, will probably change it later.
1. Kapitel One: An Evening's Run

**The Coming of Dark Ash**

**Kapi****tel One: An Evening Run**

* * *

><p>I. AM. BACK.<p>

(Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuun)

It has been more than a YEAR since I have updated this thing. After writing a particularly exhausting chapter on my more recent story, Traveling Through the Ghosts of Time, or 3T-GOT for short, I decided to temporarily transfer my attention to some of my less satisfactory stories.

I have decided to redo this fanfic, though most of the main points will remain the same, as I will be alternating between this story and 3T-GOT for the next few months.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Summary: What would happen if the Ash Ketchum wasn't the Ash we knew? What if the real Ash had actually living a completely different dimension under the name of Ash Fujisaki? What if the real Ash Ketchum was actually dead? Follow Ali as he leaves the hell everyone knows as Kanto to travel to see what the world has to offer outside of Pokémon!<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY SUCH FORM OR WAY<p>

* * *

><p>"..." - speaking<p>

_italics_ - thinking

* * *

><p>It was around evening when Ash Ketchum finally made it to the familiar Town of Pallet, or Pallet Town as virtually everyone called it (1). The sky had become increasingly dark, making it a bit difficult for Ash to see, no thanks to the ink-black clouds overhead. Thankfully, the occasional white flash of lighting, foreshadowing a nasty storm later that night, gave Ash and Pikachu enough light to go by.<p>

The road they were travelling along was quiet and empty, no doubt due to the weather. Who in there right minds would be out of their safe homes at this hour- besides Ash that is, though, considering Ash's _supposedly_ (2) remarkable record of doing things stupid, it wasn't all that surprising.

The grassy hills, once so bright a shade of green, they could have been passed off as gold, was now a depressing, dark-green color, the long strands waving wildly whenever the wind stirred up before falling back down like dry, old seaweed. The trees, themselves weren't doing much better. Though they still retained all their leaves and sturdiness, they, too, appeared to be brittle and parched (3).

If most people had been stuck in the middle of all this would have probably felt as if they were actually asleep and that this was just a nightmare. They will soon wake up from it, they would think, and find themselves in a nice, warm and soft bed in some topical resort where its always sunny, regardless of what time of year it is.

However, Ash was not like most people. Some may even say he wasn't even human at all, if you look back at it. How many people has he managed to obtain respect from? How many times has his luck gotten his friends and himself out of danger? How many minds had he manage to completely blow or shock through his unpredictable moves during a pokemon battle? How many times had he managed to get a bad guy caught or converted through his words and battle, alone? (4)

Ash was remarkable, and everyone he knew knew it. He knew _they_ knew he knew it, but Ash was always downplaying himself as nothing more than a really dumb pokemon trainer who used his fists before his head.

But why? _Why_? Why did Ash act like a complete pushover? Why did he act like a brash twelve year old? Why did he set himself up to failure, ridicule and hard work when he could have easily become a scholar and an advanced pokemon trainer if he tried hard enough? _Why_ did he want everyone to underestimate him? What was he waiting for? _Whom_ was he waiting for?

* * *

><p>As Ash ran along the road, he couldn't help but grin and laugh a little excitedly as the tell-tale signs of Pallet town came into view. He knew he probably would look weird, smiling and laughing like the Cheshire Cat with a slightly less enthusiastic Pikachu on his shoulder (5), but who cares what others thought of him? He was going back home! To Pallet Town!<p>

Ash was wearing the new set of clothes his mom had made for him when he first started his new journey in the Hoennin.

At the beginning, after Pikachu got sick due to Team Rocket's magnet and got better later on, he had narrowly managed to escape having to travel with a girl named May whose father happened to be the gym leader of her hometown. Boy, was he glad that _he_ didn't have to travel with her.

Sadly, Brock hadn't been so lucky. He had accidently found them on his way to track Ash down and join him on his journey to become a pokemon master. For some reason, Brock had gotten himself into a dilemma that _nearly_ placed Ash in a position in which Ash would have had no choice _but_ to have them tag along. _Nearly_.

Brock finally managed to catch up with Ash, but he was disappointed when Ash told Brock that he wanted to continue his pokemon journey alone. Brock, of course, thought that Ash wanted to try to see if he could get along in the world by himself. Brock told Ash that he understood and wouldn't keep pestering Ash to travel together.

But...

_' I should follow him around a bit, just in case he messes up or gets lost.' _Brock had thought in his head. (Which was a complete failiure since he lost complete sight of Ash who was already on his way out of the city the very same day.) (6)

However, contrary to his word, Ash did not decide to continue on alone for the reasons Brock thought. _'Brock, you fool, I don't need any one's help, I never did, and I never will. The main reason I'm going on alone reason I'm doing this is because you're a good friend and I want to protect Misty and you from _him.'

Storm clouds had suddenly began to gather as Ash made his way across the deserted path. Pikachu was on his shoulder, still smiling, until Lightning struck the sky, making the ground beneath Ash start to shake.

Pikachu looked disturbed at the sudden mini-earthquake, but Ash simply continued running along his way to pallet town, for he already knew what was happening.

_So_, Ash thought, _you finally decided to come home did you? It's been a while since you last came to pallet town. Hopefully, you're in a better mood now than you were before_.

Pikachu, of course, didn't have a single clue on what was going on, and was even more puzzled by Ash's disregard for what was going on around them. He had never seen such a bad storm like this ever since the blizzard caused by Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno wrath during their journeys around the orange islands. Though the current storm wasn't as strong as that blizzard, it still gave it that going-to-destroy-the-world feeling to it.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked its young trainer questioningly. His unease must have entered his voice, because Ash looked at him worriedly as he slowed down his pace.

"Oh, Pikachu. You're probably worried about the storm, aren't you, little buddy. Well, don't think about it. It isn't looking _that_ bad and we're almost home, anyways," Ash said as he stopped to stroke Pikachu. "Now, c'mon, we'd better run. Good or bad, we'll still get drenched if we keep walking at this pace!"

Feeling a bit better by Ash's reassuring words, Pikachu let out a joyful "Pika!" and jumped off of Ash's shoulder and raced after Ash who was already running ahead of him.

_Pikachu still doesn't know. Hopefully he will never know. Hopefully,__ no one in this world will ever know. For the sake of my sanity- for the sake of the _whole world's_ sanity, they must never find out_.

* * *

><p>(1) There are a couple of old ladies on the other side of town who would always refer to the place as "The Town of Pallet."<p>

(2) He's pretending to be an idiot. In actuality, Ash is quite smart, if he applies himself to studying.

(3) Pikachu: "It's almost as if the water was sucked out from them..."

(4) *cough* Mewtwo *cough*

(5) He senses Ash's happiness, so it is happy, but its slightly confused as to why Ash happy.

(6) :'( What a nice friend

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p>

* * *

><p>In the next Chapter Ash goes home- though I guess that was pretty obvious.<p> 


	2. Kapitel Two: Welcome Home

**The Coming of Dark Ash**

**Chapter Two: Welcome Home**

* * *

><p>Just so you know, I haven't watched Pokemon since the June of 2012 and I have a MAJOR HEADACHE.<p>

Sorry if this is a bit short.

* * *

><p>Summary: What would happen if the Ash Ketchum wasn't the Ash we knew? What if the real Ash had actually living a completely different dimension under the name of Ash Fujisaki? What if the real Ash Ketchum was actually dead? Follow Ali as he leaves the hell everyone knows as Kanto to travel to see what the world has to offer outside of Pokémon!<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY SUCH FORM OR WAY<p>

* * *

><p>"..." - speaking<p>

_italics_ - human thinking

**_Bold Italics_** - Pokemon thinking

**Bold** - Pokemon talking to Pokemon

* * *

><p>It was just beginning to rain when Pikachu and Ash made it to their house. Ash and Pikachu stopped when they got onto the porch, panting.<p>

"Phew", Ash said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "That certainly was a close one, wasn't it Pikachu?"

"Pik-ka," replied the panting Pikachu. It looked back at the sky, which has begun to pour large amounts of water. The clouds were pitch black, only brightening when lightening struck across the sky, turning them pale gray. Pikachu swore that he saw Zapdos once, though that could have been a trick of the light.

Pikachu had won the race back to the house by a few feet. The threatening atmosphere helped a bit (who _wouldn't_ want to get out of some terrible weather). Ash had also flinched away when a particularly sharp and loud thunder was heard above their heads.

The anxiety it had been feeling before was slowly creeping back to it, as it continued to watch the clouds forming strange creatures and places (some of which he never expected to exist at all!) while waiting for Ash to get his breath back. Pikachu glanced back at his young trainer who was ringing the bell. (1)

'_**This storm is strange**_,' Pikachu thought. _**_'_Now that I think about it, Ash had also been acting strange, ever since Misty, Ash and Brock had gone their separate ways, Ash had been acting weird. In fact, strange things seems to have been happening quite often these days. **_

It began to count on his three fingers.

_**First a tree falls down in front of them and squashes an old Lady. **_

It lifted another finger.

_**Then a blizzard comes out of no where and blows team Rocket away. **_

Another one.

_**Then a millionaire shows up and gives Ash $300s when he needed to pay that May girl back for destroying her bike. And now, a storm comes out of no where**_.

Pikachu began snugging at Ash's leg to get his attention. Ash looked to see pikachu's worried face. He smiled at his little companion and reached down to pat the little yellow mouse on its head. "Oh, don't worry, Pikachu. It's just a little rain. It'll clear up soon, I'm sure of it."

Pikachu grumbled a little at the understatement just as the front door opened to reveal Delia Ketchum holding a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Oh! Hello sweety, hello Pikachu, welcome home! My, my, haven't you grown up Ash. I can hardly recognize you!" Exclaimed Delia, over-reacting as any normal mother would do. She stepped aside to let the two weary travelers in.

Ash was blushing a little when she said that. He turned around to see her. He kicked the floor with his feet a bit before saying," Mom! You know that I haven't changed a bit ever since I first started my Pokemon journey 2 years ago! how could I have?"

"Oh, I don't know. But, dear, you really do look different since I last saw you." Delia placed her laundry on the table before kneeling to place her hands on his cheeks. Ash quickly pulled away, retreated a few steps toward the staircase and looked towards the door before replying."Mom! Its been 2 weeks since I last saw you. Just 2 weeks!"

Delia was bit confused by her son's behavior. Pikachu, too, was perplexed. He knew that Ash would act this way if_ other_ people were around. But, no one but Delia, Pikachu and Ash was in the house, excluding Mr. Mime who could be heard cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Well, okay, if you say so," Delia told her son, as she slowly rose to her feet. "You and Pikachu should get ready for dinner. I made your favorite tonight, just in case we don't see each again for a long time."

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime shouted joyfully in agreement.

"Wow, Thanks, mom! But, um-well, do you mind if I go right to bed. I'm feeling a bit tired and I _do_ have a long journey ahead of me tomorrow," said Ash.

Pikachu gave a surprised "chu?" at Ash's statement. Ash usually

Delia also looked at Ash, startled by his unusual request. Normally, he would stuff his face first before going to bed. "Of course you can, Ash, if you really feel like it."

Ash looked from the door to his mother with a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks Mom."

Delia's face relaxed a bit "Of, course, Ash. Just go right up to bed. And, if you feel hungry, you can come down any time you like."

Ash ran to her and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks!" he said happily and ran up to his room after telling Pikachu that he could stay downstairs if he liked.

When Ash was gone from view, Delia shook her head, murmured something under her breath and beckoned Pikachu to follow her.

Pikachu looked towards the stair case again. "Pikachu..." he said worriedly before going into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

(1) The door was locked and Ash forgot to take the key to his house when he left a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p>

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, Ash has a conversation with himself. This time, I'll try to make the chapter make more sense<p> 


	3. Kapitel Three: Insanity's my Middle Name

**The Coming of Dark Ash**

**Kapi****tel Three: Insanity's my Middle Name**

* * *

><p>...These chapters are getting shorter and shorter, aren't they? -_-;<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: What would happen if the Ash Ketchum wasn't the Ash we knew? What if the real Ash had actually living a completely different dimension under the name of Ali Fujisaki? What if the real Ash Ketchum was actually dead? Follow Ali, Ash's dark Counter-part as he leaves the hell everyone knows as Kanto to travel to see what the world has to offer outside of Pokémon!<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY SUCH FORM OR WAY<p>

* * *

><p>"..." - speaking<p>

_italics_ - thinking

* * *

><p>When Ash closed his bedroom door behind him he heard someone laughing at him. He turned around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.<p>

Ash asked, "You finally decided to come?"

Silence.

Ash looked around the room impatiently. "I know you're there, Ali. Now, come out, already! You know we don't have all day, and I want to get this over with as soon as possible!"

Again, Silence.

"...Alright, Ali, I'll have you know that I was in the _middle_ of that storm which I know _you_ caused when you crossed dimensions, so if you don't come out here, I'm going to go downstairs and stuff my face with mom's cooking- And _no,_ I'm not going to bring anything for you!"

However, all Ash got was silence.

"Fine, have it your way!" Ash shouted, frustrated, opening his bedroom door to go out...

Only to have it slam in his face when he tried to step out.

"OHM SO NOW YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP?" Ash screamed. "AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"What?" a innocent, yet oblivious, voice called out.

"You know, didn't have to slam the door in my face!"

"I didn't?"

"NO!"

"Ok, then what's the problem?"

"Nothing. It's just unnerving when you do things abruptly without knowing."

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so. There wasn't any reason to start screaming."

"Of course there was! If I didn't, you would have kept on playing tricks on me and ignoring everything that comes out of my mouth! And why are you invisible?!"

"I'm invisible, cause I'm visible when I'm not invisible, and I don't like coming uninvisible, because then I'm unvisible, which is worse than being visible."

"..."

"...Am I really that annoying to you?"

"_Yes._ Don't you know that?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"How can you-"_ *sighs*._ "Oh, never mind. I can see where this conversation is going."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I can not and will not answer that question at this time."

"Okay."

_*Crash*_

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"The vase kept on staring at me."

"Vases can't stare!"

"Of course they can. Who would keep a pet which dosen't have eyes?"

" IT'SS NOT A PET! It's not even alive!"

"It isn't?"

_"Of course not! What in the world were you thinking?"_

"I don't remember..."

"I give up! There's no use in this conversation!"

"Yes, it is! What conversation about oranges is useless?"

"About what?!"

"That _is_ what we're talking about, right?"

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

There are none! :D

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review!<p>

* * *

><p>In the next chapter, Professor Oak visits Delia. They both hear Ash shouting and run up to check on him.<p> 


	4. Kapitel Four: Forget Me, Forget Me Not

_**What's Wrong?**_

_**Dear all readers, if this story is so far confusing, don't worry about that. Just read along.**_

Mr. Mime, Pikachu and Delia were finishing up with the chicken pie when they looked up, startled, when Ash began screaming again.

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Purple!"

"Orange!"

"Grape juice!"

"That's not a color!"

"Yes it is! It's a perfectly purple liquid which tastes like grapes which are also purple!"

"Not all grapes are purple!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Ash has been screaming like that for some time now. Delia was getting worried.

"Oh, my. I hope Ash isn't coming down with a fever. I should go up and check. Mr. Mime, Pikachu, why don't you two stay down here and finish making the stew and start preparing the dining table. I won't be long."

"Mr. mime!"

"Pika-pi, pikachu."

Delia hurried up the stairs to Ash's room. When she got their, she began to hear something being banged against the wall. It was coming from Ash's room. She quickly went to his door and began knocking.

"Ash? Ash, is everything alright? Ash? Ash?"

Suddenly the door openned and Delia fell on top of Ash.

"Ouch! Mom! What was that for?"

"Ash!" Delia got up and looked horrified at Ash when she saw bruises all over his face. "Oh my goodness, Ash! Ash, what have you been doing up here?"

"I don't know. I hink I was going to sleep. I think I was..."

"That's it. Ash, come downstairs right now and lay on the couch while I call Proffessor Oak. I can't trust you to be alone in your room and to start screaming to yourself and banging your head against the wall."

"Actually, I was banging my head with the lamp," Ash murmured as his mother tried to pull him down the stairs.

"_No..."_ A voice said. "_No... I won't let you..."_

Delia jumped, startled. "Who's there?" She looked down at her son. "Ash is that you talking, because it sounds like you."

_"No...You heard him...he was going to sleep..."_ The voice _did_ sound like Ash, only more softer, kinder, gentler, _younger_._ "Leave him only...go back downstairs...Ash wasn't doing anything...he's kind...he's trustworthy...you can trust him to be alone...just forget about it...go finish making supper...forget..."_

And that's exactly what she did.


	5. Kapitel Five: Close Call With Cookies

**Coming of Dark Ash**

**Chapter 5 **

Delia walked down the stairs trying to remember what happened. The only thing she could remember, though, was that soothing voice that told her to leave Ash alone. But what has she been bothering him about? She supposed she was checking him to make sure he was alright.

"Hmmm... Why, yes! That has to be the answer! And since I'm not dragging him down the stairs, that means that he perfectly alright," Delia was murmuring when she came into the dining room. Pikachu and Mr. Mime was putting the finishing touches on the table. (Okay, I forgot how this scene looked like, but if you want to know, go watch the ending episodes for Pokemon season two. I'm sure they show that feast Brock cooked up for Ash's victory in the Orange league) "Oh, Pikachu! Mr. Mime! My, my, you two did such a fantastic job here!"

"Pika, Pi-Pikachu" Pikachu said with a wave of a hand. (Mr. Mime did most of the work)

"Mime, mime Mr. Mime, mime," Mr. mime said, blushing (Well, actually, Pikachu helped alot, too.)

"Well, anyway, I think you two should go and wash up. I'm sure that our guests will be arriving soon," Delia replied, cheerfully.

Pikachu suddenly looked up worriedly. "Pika-chu, pi?" (What about Ash?)

Delia smiled at Pikachu and said, "Oh, don't worry about Ash, Pikachu. He's perfectly fine."

"Pik-ka." Pikachu gave a weak smile as he followed Mr. Mime up the stairs across the narrow hallway and into the bathroom.

**_*Meanwhile...*_**

**_"_**See**_. _**_I told you to quiet down. But did you listen? Noooo. Yoooou kept on screaming like a maniac," _the voice in Ash's retorted. It had resolved to continue speaking to Ash in Ash's head so as not to make as much racket as before.

"Did not!"

_"Shhh. Didn't I just tell to shut up?"_

"Mabe you did, maybe you didn't. What, did you really think I that I would listen to and actually _remember_ all your useless bickering?"

_"You actually think that everything I say is useless bickering?"_ There was hurt in his voice. (The voice in Ash's head voice)

"No, no," Ash said quickly."I just mean that there's a time and place for everything. I can't remember everything at once, you know. Well, perhaps my mom will. She always remembers what you _say_, but never what you see, or even what _she_ sees."

_"You know, Ash, I really don't know why you act so irresponsible and foolish when your with your friends. Usually, when people are around others, they would act more mature, not more foolish."_

"Hey! Who are you calling foolish? You were the one who kept on saying that grape juice was a color," Ash snapped back.

_"Well,_ _techniquely_ (I think I forgot how to spell this word... Well, moving on!) _grape juice does have a color... But, really, Ash, why do you act the way you do? You seem to be more like my brother when you're yourself, and I personally like you better this way. ."_

"Well, yeah. Of course _you_ like me better this way. But others won't. They want to see a kid who has alot of guts but no brains always being there to give them a courage boost or get them out of trouble and always be the hero with a super-charged Pikachu who is being chased after the the supposedly highest criminal organiztion in all of Kanto."

_"You mean Japan."_

"Ugh. No, I mean Kanto, the heathen region of Japan. The region which was such a disgrace it was isolated and blocked up from the rest of the real japan which is actually large enough to cover most of the Earth, but due to the dimension vortex, only a tiny fraction of the country is visible in this world."

_"Wow. For the first time in years you finnally said something... uh, something."_

"You mean scientific or proffessional, right?" Ash said helpingly.

_"I don't know. What were we talking about, anyways?"_

Ash fell on his head anime style (Hip, hip, Hooray! This is one of my favorite moments!)

_"Ash? Ash, I have a question. How long do I have to call you by that name? It's getting quite unconfortable calling you by my own name. And can I materialize now? No one's around, and it wouldn't matter anyway, since no one can see me besides you."_

*sigh* "Alright, you can come out now, if you like. My head was about to expload, anyways. And, if you like, you can call me Ashley, now."

"Ahhhh. But your real name sounds more cooler."

"No buts. Besides, it's like you said the last time you came here. That name doesn't exist, anymore."

"I said that b/c you were acting like a lame-o pokemon trainer who has alot of guts but no brains always being there to give others a courage boost or get them out of trouble and always be the hero with a super-charged Pikachu who is being chased after the the supposedly highest criminal organiztion in all of Kanto, not like the brother I know. Besides, now your in your normal-yet-a-bi-foul mood, which is sort-of like the Ashu-"

(Seriously, how can he forget what they were talking about and restate Ash's statement about himself perfectly?)

_***Meanwhile***_

Pikachu was in the kitchen, searching for that platter of Delia's home-made choclate chip cookies (The Best) Mr. Mime had forgot to bring to the dining table. Pikachu searched high and low until he saw the cookies lying on the small table in the hall outside the kichen door.

"Pik-ka" It said. (Finally)

As pikachu picked up the platter, he could smell the delicious melted choclate which had been heated to perfection. He couldn't help it. He placed the platter down and slowly picked up one of the cookies and cautiously brought it to his mouth...

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Ash shouted

Pikachu immediately dropped the cookie on the plate, picked it up and ran into the dining room.

_***Back in Ash's room***_

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Ash shouted, then clapsed he hands firmly on top of his mouth. "_See_. Now looked what you made me do. I told you not to call me by that name. Weren't you going to materialize, Ash?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Ash suddenly glowed a pale blue light and the voice that was echoing within Asley (What? He said to start calling him Ashley. Besides, if you read the summary, you guys already know his real name. Also, the voce in Ashley's head willnow be called Ash) split from Ashley's body. When the light vanished, a ghost figure of Ash was standing besides Ashley with his arms crossed infront of him, leaning back against the wall. He appeared to be around 12 years of age. He was nearly identical to Ash except for the fact that his features were more softer, his frame more skinnier and his eyes more closer together (just imagine the Ash Ketchum from Pokemon elongated a bit and a bit shorter). In contrast to Ashley's determined amber eyes, Ash had soft, bright sky blue eyes fitting perfectly with his matted Raven black, silky hair which contrasted with his whitish-bash (that _is_ how you spell it, right?) skin. He wore black leg and arm warmers with black knee-length shorts and a white T-shirt with a blue tie. He had white sneakers with blue laces and a blue poke-league hat.

Ash tilted his head, closed his eyes and smiled while he spoke. "So, Ash-ley-kun, why don't you tell me why you don't like your name. Does it possibly have anything to do with that dream you had 2 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, 42 min., and 19 seconds ago?"

Ashley yelpt."How'd you know that? And how in the world do you remember all this stuff?"

* * *

><p>この章のようなあなたは人のですか？私はそれ以外の場合は、このことは単に時間の無駄だったので、願っています。<p>

(Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so, otherwise this thing was just a waste of time.)

P.S. I even went through all the trouble to get this japanese translation...


	6. Kapitel Six: Frozen dreams never melt

_Coming of Dark Ash_

_Chapter six A dream of fire and Ice _

_The house was empty when a 5-year-old boy came in. He had Raven black hair matted down by an orange hat. He was wearing a orange long-sleeved sweater and orange jean-shorts. He wore a sun-shaped pendant around his neck, which color was also orange. His skin was pale white, and he looked as if he was going to pass out at any moment. He had shining, bright red eyes that seemed to burn right into anyone who looked at him. On his cheeks were lightning bolt-shaped birthmarks and a dried up mixture of tears and blood. He looked around, seeing if anyone was there. Of course, that was just wishful thinking. No one would come to _this_ house. Why would they? Why would anyone come to a place like this. No one lived here. Not even him, and yet, this was the only place that he knew was anything like a home. Maybe he did still there. Maybe. He didn't know and there was no one to tell him where he was. No one. They have all gone away, dancing in the flaming fire, killing the crazy friar, dancing with agony and pain, crying with tears for the insane. He started crying silently, the tears adding to the redish mixture staining his face. No one. NO ONE. NO ONE! There was no one here, and yet he was still there. He was no body. Nobody. Whywould he be? He was a freak. Everyone thought so. His neighbors would always say bad things about him. They didn't care if he was there or not. His existence wasn't important. He shouldn't have been alive in the first place. And he wasn't, He wasn't, he wasn't. He was dead and yet still alive. He was alive but yet still broken. _

_'If I stop no one will care, but I will. I don't want to give up on myself, even if I really forgotten what it means to be alive. I'm tired and I want to leave but they won't let me. I'm a curse. I'm Ashura, Ashura. How I hate that name. It brought me nothing but misery.'_

_Ashura slowly turned around and left the burned and scared house, the house he was so attached to. If only he could leave the burning hot house forever. The neighborhood was thriving with heat, heat waves coming one after the other. There was no stopping it. Ashura's eyelids began to grow heavy and he suddenly passed out in the heat. But aa cool breeze caught him and swept him which lifted him up and began to carry him towads the sky. In a few moments, Ashura was surrounded in moist white puffy clouds. He was lowered onto one before a fower-like creature appeared before him. It was Lilimon, only it was wearing a blue dress and had crystal blue eyes. It hovered close to the sleeping boy's ear and began whispering something. After a few minutes, Ashura mumured 'yes' before going into complete unconsciousness. _

_Lilimon smiled, flew away and said in a loud, clear voice "ASHURA IS NO MORE. YOUR NAME SHALL NOW BE ASH AND ANY MENTION OF THE SON OF FIRE'S NAME SHALL BE A CURSE TO THOSE WHO SAY IT. YOUR EYES SHALL CLOUD AND YOUR FEATURES SHALL GRW HARD, AND THE LIFE WHICH YOU ONCE KNEW SHALL NEVER HAPPEN. NOW, GO, ASH, GO AND EMBRACE A NEW LIFE OF FRIENDS AND CHALLENGES YOU SHALL NEVER FORGET!"_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, but you all will just have to wait to know what Lilimon told Ashura. You will also know that blue-eyed Ash's role in the story later on (maybe in the next chapter)<em>


	7. Chapter 7 author's note

**Author's note of 6/25/2012**

_To all readers-_

I JUST READ THIS STORY CHAPTER ONE THROUGH SIX AND FOUND OUT THAT IT WAS-TERRIBLE. SO I DECIDED TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY AND MAKE A REDO OF IT-IF I CAN REMEMBER. HOPEFULLY, THE REDO WILL MAKE MORE SENSE THAN THIS ONE DID AND BE LESS EMBARASSING

**Author's Note of 11/13/2013**

I have finally begun to rewrite this story. As you can see, the first chapter has already been revised and updated. Hopefully it will be better than the last time around.


End file.
